You've got an email!
by Nasaki
Summary: Sí,eso está claro profesora Sumire...así es,está prohibido abrir correo personal en la escuela pero...bueno...nadie ha muerto por faltar las reglas.¿Verdad?.Tercer capítulo: [EijixOishi]
1. Syusuke tiene un email

You've got an e-mail! Autora Nasaki 

Rating- T

Disclaimer- The prince of tennis no me pertenece, este fic está echo sin fines de lucro.

Summary- Sí, eso está claro profesora Sumire ... así es, está prohibido abrir correo personal en la escuela pero ... bueno ... nadie ha muerto por faltar las reglas. ¿Verdad?. Primer capítulo: SyusukexTezuka

Parejas- SyusukexTezuka, EijixOishi, MomoxRyoma, MizukixYuuta, KaidoxInui, y otras posibles parejas.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

---- Original Message ----

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu (tezukakunimitsu…)

To: Syusuke Fuji (fujiprodigio…)

Sent: Monday, June 25, 2005 14:30

Subject: Esto es importante

Las practicas serán postergadas por la lluvia (el suelo está demasiado ... embarrado) y Oishi tiene una migraña. No asistirá a las practicas ni hoy, ni mañana. Por eso quiero que lo reemplaces como sub-capitán en las practicas. Se acerca el torneo y no hay que perder tiempo. Así están las cosas.

---- Original Message ----

From: Syusuke Fuji (fujiprodigio…)

To: Tezuka Kunimitsu (tezukakunimitsu…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 15:00

Subject: RE: Esto es importante

Saa...Tezuka. ¿No crees mejor que otro ocupe ese lugar?. No es que no quiera ocupar ese lugar pero ... todas esas practicas quita tiempo para lo que en verdad quiero hacer. ¿No te parece una torpeza?. Ojalá Oishi se recupere pronto, mándale mis saludos.

---- Original Message ----

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu (tezukakunimitsu…)

To: Syusuke Fuji (fujiprodigio…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 15:15

Subject: ¿Qué es tan importante?

Syusuke, lo digo en serio. ¿Qué es tan importante como para querer saltearte las practicas?. Además, siempre me acompañas a mi casa después de clases. ¿Qué diferencia habría?. Espero tu respuesta.

---- Original Message ----

From: Syusuke Fuji (fujiprodigio…)

To: Tezuka Kunimitsu (tezukakunimitsu…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 15:30

Subject: RE: ¿Qué es tan importante?

Humm ... es que estoy trabajando en un projecto con Eiji, espero que no te moleste, pero decidimos tomarnos un poco de tiempo de las practicas. Nos reunimos en su casa, todos los días. Espero que no te moleste. Me muero de ganas de ver a Eiji.

---- Original Message ----

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu (tezukakunimitsu…)

To: Syusuke Fuji (fujiprodigio…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 15:45

Subject: ¿¡CÓMO QUE EN LA CASA DE EIJI KIKUMARU?

¡Es decir que TÚ y ÉL y ... bueno ... ¡Hacen esas ... COSAS!. ¡Eso es inapropiado como tu capitán te lo prohíbo!. ¡Y NO ES UN PROJECTO NI NADA DE ESO!

---- Original Message ----

From: Syusuke Fuji (fujiprodigio…)

To: Tezuka Kunimitsu (tezukakunimitsu…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 15:50

Subject: RE: ¿¡CÓMO QUE EN LA CASA DE EIJI KIKUMARU?

Ah, ya veo, Tezuka, estás celoso?. Oh, no te preocupes, todo lo que Kikumaru y yo vamos a hacer es observar como las hormigas trabajan juntas en equipo para el bien de su colonia. Las propiedades de las hormigas, y esas cosas. Al final yo soy el que va a terminar haciendo sólo el trabajo mientras Eiji esté jugando video juegos.

---- Original Message ----

From: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

To: Syusuke Fuji (fujiprodigio…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 15:55

Subject: ¡Nya syu-chan!

Nyaa Syusuke!. ¿Me dejas jugar con los video juegos mañana mientras tu haces la tarea siii?. Bueno, eso si quieres, pero tengo que prepararme para mi examen de conducir, ya sabes, la próxima semana. ¡Siii!. Voy a traer muchos juegos de carreras. ¡Gracias Syu-chan!.

---- Original Message ----

From: Syusuke Fuji (fujiprodigio…)

To: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 16:00 AM

Subject: RE: ¡Nya syu-chan!

Eiji …. Personalmente dudo que un examen de conducir incluya autos robados y conducir a toda velocidad por una autopista. No se si es buena idea que haga el trabajo mientras juegas video juegos en tu cuarto.

---- Original Message ----

From: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

To: Syusuke Fuji (fujiprodigio…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 16:10

Subject: ¡Por favor Syu-chan!

Ahh … que malo eres conmigo Syusuke!. Además … ¿estás seguro de eso?. XDD. ¡Voy a jugar de todos modos!.

---- Original Message ----

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu (tezukakunimitsu…)

To: Syusuke Fuji (fujiprodigio…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 16:10

Subject: . . .

O sea qué ... ustedes no van a ... bueno ... ¿eso?. Digo, esa clase de "cosas" ... intimas?. Eh ... ¡No, claro que no estoy celoso!. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar esas cosas de tu capitán?. Qué ... depravado. Hum ... pero ... en serio ... ¿no tienen nada tú y Eiji?. Por que ... ¡No es que me interese que es lo que hagan ustedes!. Pero ... ¡tampoco estoy celoso!.

---- Original Message ----

From: Syusuke Fuji (fujiprodigio…)

To: Tezuka Kunimitsu (tezukakunimitsu…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 16:25

Subject: comprendo

Por supuesto que no estás celoso de Eiji Kikumaru. Ni falta que hace. Yo puedo estar contigo todas las veces que quiera. Oye, hablando de eso, precisamente quería preguntarte si no querías venir este sábado a mi casa, para tener esa clase de "contacto íntimo". Llámame si estás interesado en algo más que morirte de celos y preguntarme por el trabajo práctico de las hormigas, por que honestamente, no es nada divertido.

---- Original Message ----

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu (tezukakunimitsu…)

To: Syusuke Fuji (fujiprodigio…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 16:45

Subject: Tsk ...

Ejem ... creo que hablar de esas proposiciones con tu capitán es muy indecoroso (aún para ti Syusuke). Aún así creo que iré. ¡Pero sólo para ver como van las cosas no pienses mal!. Aunque ... ejem ... ejem ... no me molestaría si ... eso .. del contacto íntimo que mencionas y ... ¡no!. ¡Pensamientos impuros!. ... Olvida lo último ...

---- Original Message ----

From: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

To: Tezuka Kunimitsu (tezukakunimitsu…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 17:05

Subject: ¿tú también vienes Tezuka?

¿¿¿¿Vas a venir también?. ¡Fuji sempai me dijo que ibas a venir después de nuestro proyecto para estar a solaaass!. Uhhhh ... lo encuentro interesaaante. ¡Nya!. ¿Te gusta Syu-chan verdad?. ¡No adivinarás que le dije a Oishi!. ¡Le dije que salías con Fuji sempai!. ¿No son la pareja de tórtolos más linda del mundo?. ¡Nya!.

---- Original Message ----

From: Oishi Syuichirou (oishi…)

To: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 17:15

Subject: Increíble!

No lo puedo creer. ¿En serio estás diciéndolo?. ¿El capitán y Fuji juntos?. Erhhh ... no sería un poco pronto para esta clase de relaciones serias. ¿No?. Oh ... tal vez ... ¡No!. ¡Y si pasa algo!. En fin ... ¿y tú Eiji como no pudiste decirme nada antes?. ¡Agh!. Pero si así están felices, no-hay-problema. Uhh ... se me subió la fiebre.

---- Original Message ----

From: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

To: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 17:15

Subject: O'chibi!

¡No podía esperar para contártelo!. ¿Sabías que el capitán y Syusuke están saliendo?. ¡Wahh!. No me imaginaba lo rápido que puedo esparcir noticias con el e-mail!. ¡No crees o'chibi!. Un abrazo!.

---- Original Message ----

From: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules…)

To: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 17:20

Subject: RE: O'chibi

¿Y?. Si no tienes información de un buen partido de tennis no es muy importante. ¿No?. Que va ... no te creo ni la mitad. Pero de todos modos puedo preguntarle a buchou en los entrenamientos. ¿No?. No, mejor no, me hará correr, y a ti ... pues, no sé de lo que el buchou sería capaz. Mada, mada dane.

---- Original Message ----

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu (tezukakunimitsu…)

To: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 17:20

Subject: ¡Quueeé!

¡Te exijo que lo desmientas!. ¡Nada de lo que Syusuke haya dicho es ... "verdad"!. ¿A cuántos se los has dicho ya Kikumaru?. ¡Te haré correr cien vueltas!. ¡Te espero en el entrenamiento!.

---- Original Message ----

From: Oishi Syuichirou (oishi…)

To: Tezuka Kunimitsu (tezukakunimitsu…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 17:30

Subject: Err ... ¿perdón?

Eh ... pues ... esto. Verás, la migraña y todo eso ... que ya me siento mejor, resulta que sólo estaba algo cansado por los exámenes. Jiji ... así que tomé una aspirina y ahora me siento mucho mejor. Mañana nos vemos en el entrenamiento Tezuka. ¡Cuídate!. (En especial con Fuji-kun, mándale mis saludos!).

---- Original Message ----

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu (tezukakunimitsu…)

To: Syusuke Fuji (fujiprodigio…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 17:45

Subject: El problema de hoy

¿Te acuerdas que te pedí que fueras el sub-capitán por un día por que Oishi se sentía muy mal?.

---- Original Message ----

From: Syusuke Fuji (fujiprodigio…)

To: Tezuka Kunimitsu (tezukakunimitsu…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 17:50

Subject: RE: El problema de hoy

Sí. ¿Qué hay con eso?. (a propósito, lamento haberle contado todo a Eiji, jiji, pero no pude evitar pensar que todo se volvería más interesante).

---- Original Message ----

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu (tezukakunimitsu…)

To: Syusuke Fuji (fujiprodigio…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 17:55

Subject: Oishi ya no tiene migraña

Acerca de todo ese problema, y de todo esos rumores, y de todo eso de la migraña de Oishi. Olvídalo ...

---- Original Message ----

From: Syusuke Fuji (fujiprodigio…)

To: Tezuka Kunimitsu (tezukakunimitsu…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 18:00

Subject: Pero ...

¿Aún vas a venir a mí casa el sábado?. Prometo no hacer nada que no te guste, además, cocinaré pastel y Yuuta no estará en casa ni one-san y ... ¿vienes?.

---- Original Message ----

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu (tezukakunimitsu…)

To: Syusuke Fuji (fujiprodigio…)

Sent: Monday, June 20, 2005 18:15

Subject: Respuesta

Dalo por echo. XD.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

FIN del primer capítulo

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Notas: ojalá les haya gustado este primer capítulo, y que no haya quedado demasiado denso, jiji. Al final, Eiji tenía razón con lo de Syusuke y Tezuka, ya que como ven, él aceptó a ir a su casa de todas formas para ejem ... como dijo muy bien, cosas más íntimas, jaja. El próximo capítulo será una especie de MomoRyo, y el siguiente uno de la golden pair. ¿Les cuento?. Antes de escribir este capítulo pensé que podría haber echo uno de la dream pair, pero como nunca había escrito un TezukaFuji, me decidí y lo hice. Ojalá les guste, y dado el caso, me dejen reviews, que me harían muy feliz.


	2. Ryoma tiene un email

You've got an e-mail!

Autora- Nasaki

Rating- T

Disclaimer- The prince of tennis no me pertenece, este fic está echo sin fines de lucro.

Summary- Sí, eso está claro profesora Sumire ... así es, está prohibido abrir correo personal en la escuela pero ... bueno ... nadie ha muerto por faltar las reglas. ¿Verdad?. Segundo capítulo: MomoxRyoma

Parejas- SyusukexTezuka, EijixOishi, MomoxRyoma, MizukixYuuta, KaidoxInui, y otras posibles parejas.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

---- Original Message ----

From: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules…)

To: Momoshiro Takeshi (solollamenmemomo…)

Sent: Tuesday, June 21, 2005 12:05

Subject: Mada mada dane

¿Momo-sempai?. Si, si, es obvio que soy yo, tonto, te pasé mi e-mail hace dos días (el mismo día que te chocaste con la puerta del baño y te dejaste esa cicatriz tan fea, así que ... ¡acuérdate!). Como sea, el buchou pidió que vayas a limpiar los vestuarios por haber llegado tarde ayer. ¿Se está haciendo original no?. Hum ... bueno, te llamo luego. Ah... a propósito, mada mada dane.

---- Original Message ----

From: Momoshiro Takeshi (solollamenmemomo…)

To: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules…)

Sent: Tuesday, June 21, 2005 12:15

Subject: ¿OTRO CASTIGO?

¡No puede ser!. ¿Cómo es que se le ocurren todas esas formas de torturarnos?. Ah, bien, ojalá no estén demasiado sucios (aunque conociendo a Tezuka mi castigo será miserable). Extraño esos días en los que nos hacia correr cien vueltas alrededor de las canchas. Ah ... que tiempos aquellos.

---- Original Message ----

From: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules…)

To: Momoshiro Takeshi (solollamenmemomo…)

Sent: Tuesday, June 21, 2005 12:20

Subject: Momoshiro, te has vuelto loco

Ni me recuerdes. Por lo menos desde que está saliendo con Fuji-sempai está algo más inspirado cuanto tu y Kaoru se sobrepasan (no, no mal interpretes. ¿Un ejemplo?. Cuando le tiraste la raqueta por la cabeza, y él te dio con la suya más tarde. ¡Valió la pena!.) Como sea...

---- Original Message ----

From: Momoshiro Takeshi (solollamenmemomo…)

To: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules…)

Sent: Tuesday, June 21, 2005 12:30

Subject: Mejorar el día

Como dice arriba, Ryoma, tengo que empezar el castigo después de las clases y por lo menos tendría que tener aunque sea un buen recuerdo de este día para que el castigo no sea tan duro. ¿No crees?. (No, otro recuerdo además de cuando traté de golpear a Kaoru en el almuerzo, ese no sirve por que la profesora me dio tarea extra.)

---- Original Message ----

From: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules…)

To: Momoshiro Takeshi (solollamenmemomo…)

Sent: Tuesday, June 21, 2005 12:36

Subject: Idea

Bueno, ir a las prácticas de tenis debería bastarte. ¿No?. Ya qué, no tienes remedio. Además, hoy podemos ir a comer hamburguesas y hacer una apuesta. O como quieras, yo sólo lo digo para hacerlo más interesante. ¡Pero no te voy a dejar ganar!. ¿Qué vas a apostar Momoshiro?.

---- Original Message ----

From: Momoshiro Takeshi (solollamenmemomo…)

To: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules…)

Sent: Tuesday, June 21, 2005 12:42

Subject: Genial, esa idea es realmente buena

Por fin se te ocurre algo, yo te lo iba a decir pero bueno, ya sabes, quería que lo pensases por ti mismo, por algo soy tu sempai (ahórrate los sarcasmos, ya se que no lo pensé bien). Humm ... el problema es que no se me ocurre que apostamos. ¿A ti sí?. No seas modesto Ryoma, todos sabemos que tu eres él de las grandes ideas. ¡Anda dime algo!.

---- Original Message ----

From: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules…)

To: Momoshiro Takeshi (solollamenmemomo…)

Sent: Tuesday, June 21, 2005 12:49

Subject: No tengo idea

Momo-sempai, que poca imaginación tienes. ¿Cómo es que me pides justamente a mí que soy el que te di la idea que te diga con que apostamos?. Bueno, obviamente no puedo apostarte dinero por que se que ninguno de los dos tiene (no, ya me gasté mi parte en donde las hamburguesas el otro día). Mejor preguntémosles a otros sempais. ¿Te parece?. Tú pregúntale a Fuji, a Tezuka, y a Inui, y yo le preguntaré a Kaoru, Eiji y Oishi.

---- Original Message ----

From: Momoshiro Takeshi (solollamenmemomo...)

To: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules…)

Sent: Tuesday, June 21, 2005 12:55

Subject: Hagamos eso

Otra buena idea. Que bueno que yo no le pregunto a la serpiente esa ... prufhh ... justo como para amargar mi día. En fin, pues a ver que tal está tu suerte con los consejos de Eiji (de Kaoru no me fío, pero pregúntale de todas formas, ya sabes, sólo en caso de que no diga algo que afecte mi salud o peor).

---- Original Message ----

From: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules…)

To: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

Sent: Tuesday, June 21, 2005 13:10

Subject: ¿consejos sempai?

Ok, no voy a tomar mucho de tu valioso tiempo (en caso de que estés tomando un helado con Fuji-sempai o con Oishi-sempai, ah, y si eso es lo que estás haciendo, pregúntales a ellos también de mi parte). Pero quiero tu consejo (y no te rías). Sucede que Momo y yo queremos hacer una apuesta. ¿Alguna idea de qué apostar?.

---- Original Message ----

From: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

To: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules…)

Sent: Tuesday, June 21, 2005 13:15

Subject: ¡Yo te ayudo o'chibi!.

¡Una puesta!. ¡Nya!. No, no hay problema, estaba estudiando historia así que me hiciste un favor O'chibi (ah, y acerca del otro día, no aprobé mi examen de conducir, me pasé tres altos, le estorbé a los bomberos y casi atropello a una ... no dos ancianitas en silla de ruedas. ¡Pero no fue mi culpa, se atravesaron en la calle!.) Ah, no te prometo nada con Fuji y Tezuka por que están muy sospechosos, y no queremos interrumpirlos. ¿No?. Jiji, seguramente están en esas cosillas. Pues ya, tú deberías hacer lo mismo o'chibi. ¡Siempre tan sólo!. ¡El tennis no lo es todo!. ¿Por qué no le propones algo más del estilo de quitarse algo de ropa cada vez que alguien pierda?. ¿No es una idea muy kawaii?.

---- Original Message ----

From: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules...)

To: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

Sent: Tuesday, June 21, 2005 13:25

Subject: Kikumaru-sempai, eres un pervertido

¡De verdad no puedo creer lo que dices Eiji!. Humm ... no, claro que no es esa clase de apuesta. ¡Y no lo será nunca!. Erhh ... ¿fui muy brusco?. Bueno ... cuídate ... Mada mada dane.

---- Original Message ----

From: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules…)

To: Syuichirou Oishi (oishi…)

Sent: Tuesday, June 21, 2005 13:33

Subject: Sí se trata de consejos …

Así es, Momo-sempai y yo necesitamos uno de tus consejos. Bueno, en realidad, le preguntamos a Eiji-sempai pero sus consejos no son muy ... buenos. (no voy a decirte más, es muuy vergonzoso, pero tú eres su amigo y te imaginas de la de cosas que dice Kikumaru-sempai y ... mejor ni pienses en eso). Momoshiro y yo queremos hacer una apuesta, pero el único problemas es que no sabemos que apostar. ¿Alguna propuesta?.

---- Original Message ----

From: Syuichirou Oishi (oishi...)

To: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules…)

Sent: Tuesday, June 21, 2005 13:45

Subject: Ejem … ¿una apuesta?

Ryoma ... ¿en serio van a apostar algo?. No me parece muy sano, en serio ... ¿y qué tal si pasa algo, si pierden mucho dinero y después no tienen dinero para comprar nada o si de repente apuestan cosas que no tienen y comienzan a pedirles a los demás y entonces se hace una inmensa red de problemas y ... más problemas?.

Bueno, de acuerdo, tal vez exagero ... un poco. ¡Pero no me parece divertido una apuesta!. Tómala como un consejo, después de todo aún eres joven y ... si, ya se, yo no soy mucho mayor, pero hazme caso (es como ... como si yo fuera la voz de tu conciencia ... en caso de que tuviera o si tienes bueno ... no se ... ¡sólo haz de cuenta!).

---- Original Message ----

From: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules...)

To: Kaoru Kaidoh (fshhh…)

Sent: Tuesday, June 21, 2005 13:55

Subject: ¿Consejos serpiente?

Mira, Momshiro y yo estamos haciendo una apuesta, pero no sabemos que apostar. Humm ... él me pidió que te lo preguntase (bueno, sé amable, o como quieras, no hay peor consejo que el de Kikumaru-sempai así que me arriesgo) que es lo que podemos apostar. ¿No se te ocurren algo?. (No digas fsshhh, ya lo sé).

---- Original Message ----

From: Kaoru Kaidoh (fshhh...)

To: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules…)

Sent: Tuesday, June 21, 2005 14:00

Subject: Fshhh

Fshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh …… haz lo que te dé la gana Echizen, todos sabemos que a ti te gusta Momoshiro. ¿No?. Fshhhhh ... ah …. Espera, tengo llamada de Sadaharu-sempai. Fshh.

---- Original Message ----

From: Momoshiro Takeshi (solollamenmemomo...)

To: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules...)

Sent: Tuesday, June 21, 2005 14:00

Subject: ¿Y bien?

¿Les preguntaste Ryoma?. Yo le pregunté a Inui, dijo que había un 65 de probabilidades de que nos b-e-s-e-m-o-s después de la apuesta así que no tenía mucho caso seguir preguntándole o me daría uno de sus jugos. Con Fuji y Tezuka no tuve suerte, así que después de unos minutos Fuji llamó para disculparse por haberlo dejado en vibrador y luego cortó. No se ... por ahí interrumpí algo. ¿No?. Uhhhhggg ... necesito un balde de agua fría.

---- Original Message ----

From: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules...)

To: Momoshiro Takeshi (solollamenmemomo…)

Sent: Tuesday, June 21, 2005 14:15

Subject: No me dieron buenos … er … consejos

Los consejos de Oishi eran que dejemos de apostar así que eso no ayuda, y los consejos de Eiji y Kaoru fueron un poco ... no te gustarían. Bueno, en realidad dijeron que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto de ... ¡Al demonio con ellos!. (para darte una idea ... dijeron cosas muuuy parecidas a lo que dijo Inui pero sin porcentajes claro). ¿Qué opinas Momo-sempai?.

---- Original Message ----

From: Momoshiro Takeshi (solollamenmemomo...)

To: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules...)

Sent: Tuesday, June 21, 2005 14:20

Subject: Opino …

Opino, que tooodos …. Fueron muy buenos consejos. XD

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

FIN del segundo capítulo

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Notas: este capítulo me quedó un poco extraño. Al final parece que van a seguir el consejo de Kaoru y Eiji-sempai (también el de Inui, pero más que un consejo ... bah). Seguramente el próximo capítulo sea de la golden pair que me gusta bastante. Ojalá les haya gustado, y bueno, sepan que acepto opiniones, mails, aplausos, o tomatazos, lo que ustedes quieran. Y recuerden que como las reviews son bien recibidas, estaré dispuesta a responderlas, y si son anónimas, dejen el e-mail para que las responda. ¡Gracias por leer!.


	3. Eiji tiene un email

You've got an e-mail!

Autora- Nasaki

Rating- T

Disclaimer- The prince of tennis no me pertenece, este fic está echo sin fines de lucro.

Summary- Sí, eso está claro profesora Sumire ... así es, está prohibido abrir correo personal en la escuela pero ... bueno ... nadie ha muerto por faltar las reglas. ¿Verdad?. Tercer capítulo: EijixOishi

Parejas- SyusukexTezuka, EijixOishi, MomoxRyoma, MizukixYuuta, KaidoxInui, y otras posibles parejas.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

---- Original Message ----

From: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

To: Syuichirou Oishi (oishi…)

Sent: Wednesday, June 22, 2005 12:05

Subject: nya! Los resultados!

Nya, Oishi!. Ayer fui a dar el examen de conducir. ¿Sabes lo que dijeron?. ¡Nya!. ¡Reprobé!. ¿No es terrible?. ¡Además como si hubiera echo tanto daño!. ¡Sólo le estorbe a los bomberos tres veces!. ¡Ni qué tanto!. Lo que pasa, es que ni Syusuke ni los demás quieren ayudarme a aprobar el examen. ¿Me ayudas Oishi?. ¡Tu eres bueno!. ¡Nya!.

---- Original Message ----

From: Syuichirou Oishi (oishi…)

To: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

Sent: Wednesday, June 22, 2005 12:10

Subject: ¿Reprobaste?

Eiji, realmente me sorprendes. ¿Cómo pudiste estorbarle a los bomberos tres veces?. ¿Cómo pudiste reprobar el examen?. No es muy difícil, créeme. ¡Además es de lo más sencillo!. No lo sé ... tal vez Syusuke no quiere ayudarte por que eres muy ... ¿cómo te lo digo?. No importa .. mejor te ayudo ... ¿si?.

---- Original Message ----

From: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

To: Syuichirou Oishi (oishi…)

Sent: Wednesday, June 22, 2005 12:16

Subject: ¡Que bueno!

¡Nya!. ¡Qué bueno eres Syuichirou!. Aunque ... ¡no soy pésimo!. Ni malo ... ¡Además no fue mi culpa, fueron los bomberos!. ¡Se atravesaron en mi camino!. Si ... si ... se atravesaron ... nya, ellos son los malos. ¡Snif!. ¡Ni que fueran tan importantes!. ¡NYA!. De todas formas ... ¡El sábado se puede!. ¿Sí?.

---- Original Message ----

From: Syuichirou Oishi (oishi…)

To: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

Sent: Wednesday, June 22, 2005 12:20

Subject: De acuerdo

Bueno, el sábado, pero después de ir a ver ayudar a los de primero, tengo que ir a enseñarle aritméticas a Momoshiro, y luego, ver si Ryoma entendió qué es la mitosis y ... ¿Crees que tengo muchas tareas?. No, no, yo no lo creo, ejem, ejem ... Sólo me gusta ayudar es todo. Como sea ... ¿quieres?.

---- Original Message ----

From: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

To: Syuichirou Oishi (oishi…)

Sent: Wednesday, June 22, 2005 12:27

Subject: Claro!

Seguro, puedes contra conmigo, es decir. ¡Así sabrán quien es Eiji Kikumaru!. ¡No me rendiré!. Además, como dicen, la décimo quinta vez es la vencida. ¿Ne?. Syu-chan dice que mejor que vayamos a mi casa, así nadie nos molesta ... aunque ni idea de lo que quiso decir .. ¿tú crees qué tiene segundas intenciones?.

---- Original Message ----

From: Syusuke Fuji (fujiprodigio…)

To: Syuichirou Oishi (oishi…)

Sent: Wednesday, June 22, 2005 12:34

Subject: Awhh ... ¿no es tierno?

¡Awhh!. Saa ... Syuichirou … ¿no es tierno?. ¡Tienes una cita con Eiji-sempai!. ¡Vamos!. ¿Nos contarás después con detalles?. ¡Qué buena excusa eso de ayudarlo con el examen de conducir!. ¿Eh?. ¡No te preocupes!. ¡Nadie salvo, Inui, Kaoru, Tezuka, Momo, Ryoma, y yo lo sabemos!.

---- Original Message ----

From: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules…)

To: Syuichirou Oishi (oishi…)

Sent: Wednesday, June 22, 2005 12:42

Subject: No puedo creerlo …

¡Es tan ... tan ... increíble!. ¿En serio vas a salir con Eiji-sempai?. ¡Aghh!. ¡Dime que no es cierto!. ¡Le aposté a Momoshiro mi almuerzo a que no!. (Ahora, ese tragón se lo va a quedar). Oh, bueno ... de todas formas, creo que Fuji ya está repartiendo panfletos ... Mada mada dane.

---- Original Message ----

From: Kaoru Kaidoh (fshhh…)

To: Syuichirou Oishi (oishi…)

Sent: Wednesday, June 22, 2005 12:49

Subject: Fshh, que raro …

Fshhh … como que todos ya estábamos ... más o menos enterados. ¿Fuji va a enviar su foto a la internet, fshhh?. Creo que ya puso cámaras web por todo Seigaku ... vaya, se mueve rápido. ¿No?. Bueno, me vale ... Fshhh

---- Original Message ----

From: Momoshiro Takeshi (solollamenmemomo…)

To: Syuichirou Oishi (oishi…)

Sent: Wednesday, June 22, 2005 12:55

Subject: ¡Wow!

Casi no puedo creerlo. ¡Cuando Ryoma me dijo, que Inui le dijo, que Kaoru le había contado, que Fuji le había dicho a Tezuka, que tú salías con Eiji fue tan ... extremadamente extraño!. ¡Lo fue!. En serio, no puedo creer que Fuji se hubiera tomado la molestia de dibujar tantas imágenes para que nos enterásemos. ¿No crees?. (Fue muy gráfico). Me encanta esa dónde le regalas un peluche a Eiji, es la más ... linda imagen ... snif ... Tendré que decirle a Ryoma que dibujó realmente muy bien las imágenes con Fuji-sempai. Snif.

---- Original Message ----

From: Tezuka Kunimitsu (tezukakunimitsu…)

To: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

Sent: Wednesday, June 22, 2005 13:01

Subject: sin palabras …

No se ... que decirte, y apenas si te conozco (es decir, apenas te conozco BIEN) pero ... ¿cómo es que TÚ y Oishi ...?. No, olvídalo ... no es que me interese (NO me interesa). Pero ... ¿CÓMO ES QUE TE AYUDARÁ EL SÁBADO CON TU EXAMEN?. ¿NO VES QUE OISHI, FUJI Y YO ÍBAMOS A IR A UN TORNEO ESE DÍA? ... Una vez más, No me interesa. No es nada personal.

---- Original Message ----

From: Ryoma Echizen (tennisrules…)

To: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

Sent: Wednesday, June 22, 2005 13:06

Subject: ¿Así, o mejor las amplío?

Gomen por molestarte, Eiji-sempai, pero hice un par de imágenes con Fuji-sempai, ya que ambos tomamos clases de dibujo (arte, creo que se puede llamar ... creo ... no, mejor no hagas caso), de Oishi-sempai y tú juntos. Mira, hay una donde le regalas un helado, hay otra dónde le regalas un peluche hay otra donde están los dos en el auto de tu padre (no lo menciones, todo fue idea de Fuji). Las dejé en archivos adjuntos, nada más por si te interesan ... digo ... igual las verías por que Fuji ya las está distribuyendo por toda la ciudad (¡Palabra!). Pero la pregunta es ... ¿las ampliamos o mejor así?.

---- Original Message ----

From: Syuichirou Oishi (oishi…)

To: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

Sent: Wednesday, June 22, 2005 13:10

Subject: ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE!

¿POR QUÉ LES DIJISTE TODO!. ¡Es más, inventaste la mitad!. ¡NI QUE FUERA UNA CITA!. Bueno, tal vez lo es en cierto sentido pero ... ¡NO CON FINES ROMÁNTICOS!. Aunque podríamos pero ... ¡NO CUANDO VOY A ENSEÑARTE COMO DEMONIOS SE CONDUCE UN AUTO!. Pero si ... ¡No importa!. ¡MENTIRA!. Y dile a Fuji sempai que las imágenes ... ¡AGHHHH!. (desmayo).

---- Original Message ----

From: Syusuke Fuji (fujiprodigio…)

To: Syuichirou Oishi (oishi…)

Sent: Wednesday, June 22, 2005 13:15

Subject: Saa … no te enfades Syuichirou …

¿No qué te gusta?. Digo ... además, vamos, como si fueras a enseñarle a Eiji como conducir. Si, claro. ¿Ne?. Anda, si es de lo más tierno. No te enfades con Eiji por contarme, después de todo yo SOY su mejor amigo. Y como yo también soy el amigo de todo el mundo. ¿No es justo que el mundo lo sepa?. Anda, se un poco más justo. Y ya qué estás ahí. ¿Te importaría tomarte fotos con Eiji mientras le 'enseñas'?. Temo que las imágenes que preparamos con Ryu-chan no sean suficientes.

---- Original Message ----

From: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

To: Syuichirou Oishi (oishi…)

Sent: Wednesday, June 22, 2005 13:21

Subject: ¿Te enfadaste conmigo Oishi?. ¿Nya?.

¿Te enfadaste conmigo por que le dije a Fuji que le dijo a todos los demás?. No te enojes conmigo, nya. ¡Quiero que me enseñes a conducir!. ¡Anda, no seas malo Oishi!.

---- Original Message ----

From: Syuichirou Oishi (oishi…)

To: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

Sent: Wednesday, June 22, 2005 13:26

Subject: . . .

¿En serio aún quieres que te enseñe a conducir?.

---- Original Message ----

From: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

To: Syuichirou Oishi (oishi…)

Sent: Wednesday, June 22, 2005 13:30

Subject: Nya, oishi!

Sí … ES DECIR no … ¡No sabría que decirte!. Bueno, en realidad ... no mucho, yo querría ... que en vez de enseñarme todo eso de conducir (que al fin y al cabo no me sirve, nya) me enseñes otras cosas, nya (como lo que dijo Fuji, nya). ¿Lo harías?.

---- Original Message ----

From: Syuichirou Oishi (oishi…)

To: Eiji Kikumaru (nyaaa…)

Sent: Wednesday, June 22, 2005 13:37

Subject: . . .

De … acuerdo. Paso por tu casa, el sábado a las siete.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

FIN del tercer capítulo

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Notas: me costó un poco este capítulo, espero que me haya quedado bien de todos modos, jiji. Todos se mostraron muy atentos, creo, parece ser que en Seigaku no puedes descuidarte ni un segundo, eh?. Que más puedo decir, Fuji-sempai es el nuevo medio de comunicación masiva.

¡Gracias a todos los reviewers!.


End file.
